


「fmkn」心存侥幸

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich
Summary: ※abo设定，AxO，现实背景。※时间是距离现在两年前825后，两人关系若即若离的时期。※双向暗恋，文中故事发生的时间点双方都没有告白。※R18有。





	「fmkn」心存侥幸

**Author's Note:**

> ※abo设定，AxO，现实背景。  
> ※时间是距离现在两年前825后，两人关系若即若离的时期。  
> ※双向暗恋，文中故事发生的时间点双方都没有告白。  
> ※R18有。

「fmkn」心存侥幸

 

菊池生病了。  
听到经纪人跟他和弟弟们解释说风磨君发了消息过来，因为着凉又吹了风，发了低烧，在家里休息，如果情况好些下午晚点会来跟大家合流。  
中岛眨巴了下眼睛。  
他想了想问：“もっさん，菊池今天下午的行程是什么？”  
如果他没记错，应该是广播收录和新单曲的录音，中岛正想着，就听到经纪人答：“今天下午只有广播收录，之前因为健人君你提议，你们要之后一起吃个饭，所以他才让今天下午不要安排太多事情。单曲收录是后天——不然健人君你去看看他？”  
中岛一转头就看到三个小孩眼睛滴溜溜地转，忙解释道：“是工作的事啊不是只有我们两个人啊？”  
小孩们表情完全就是看透不说透，玛丽一脸欣慰，他还想解释，胜利开口了：“两个人也很好嘛，谈工作为什么不能两个人谈？明明风磨君就去看了你的solocon，这不是个很好的时机吗？”  
中岛脑子里莫名其妙从这话里感觉到所谓的熟年夫妇危机——大儿子的叛逆期还在替爸爸打抱不平——他一眼瞧到胜利不动声色的微笑，忍不住为自己不切实际的脑洞打了个寒战。  
经纪人也适时插嘴：“健人君的工作到下午两点就结束了，接下来的话新单曲收录和风磨君一样，也是后天。”  
中岛一听丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“为什么会空出来？”  
经纪人被他质疑却十分无辜，中岛看到他拿着手账双手一摊，：“风磨君说你最近黑眼圈重，跟我说不要给你把时间排太紧。你明天还有课吧？之后正好可以回家休息休息。”  
他想自己的时间表什么时候菊池来插了一脚，“好吧那我一会儿去看看他。もっさん能麻烦你帮我买点小零食吗？要甜的凉的那种。”  
玛丽却说：“我知道有一家卖水信玄饼的店，那家店正好在去风磨君家的路上，ケンティー可以顺路过去买。”  
他听到这终于忍不住：“我跟菊池的事你们一个二个脖子伸那么长做什么？”  
玛丽听到他的话作出一副惊讶的表情：“自己选的慰问品才比较有诚意吧？风磨君自己一个人在家好可怜的，他说不定想吃水信玄饼呢。”  
中岛可算明白了。  
“玛丽，把地址发给我吧。”他叹了口气，“工作结束后我就去买。”  
他这是被安排得明明白白，就差被这群人打包送到菊池家去了。  
中岛知道为什么他们这么努力地想让他和菊池搞好关系。  
他想自己藏得很好，但是菊池突然出现在他眼前，经过那段互相无视私下毫无交流的时期，宛如流星坠地的难以形容的震撼，终于还是让他把自己的心事泄露了个七七八八。  
中岛并不知道自己表现出多少，也不知道被他的心思面对的那个人看出多少。菊池一直对他都充满了包容和温柔，波澜不惊，不急不缓地把他们的关系掌握在了不算生疏却也不怎么亲密的界限上，跨过一步就是越界，再远一步就是连回音都无法听到的荒原。  
他不止一次觉得菊池是真的聪明又极富魅力，脑子转得快又有天生体贴人的优点，让人一眼望去，就很难再次把目光从他身上移开。  
经过了那么多次的争吵和长期的冷战，中岛悲哀地发现，自己还是很爱这个人。  
所谓爱，是除了“朋友”“相方”“竹马”以外，纯粹的想和他在一起的喜欢。  
是想独占菊池风磨这个人只有唯一的名为“恋爱感情”的喜欢。  
明明就有与生俱来的生理吸引优势，他却迟迟找不到那个可以撬动两人关系的支点，眼看两人关系回暖却不见有什么改变，想来周围一直看着他们两人的大家，也是真的着急了。  
中岛又叹了口气。  
他性格天生胆小又容易退缩，面对菊池更是如此，只不过又有绝不认输也不允许自己后悔的部分，这才在外人面前把怯懦的部分掩饰了个干净。  
正是因为菊池是他心头的朱砂痣白月光，才更加患得患失。  
被菊池无视的那段时间，虽然是他自己的问题造成的结果，他想弥补但发现自己终究还是不怎么擅长处理人际关系，只能笨拙地遍遍示好，期望着对面的人能明白。  
结果就是没有结果，他绝望透顶，心想这辈子白月光永远都只能是白月光，永远也不会落到自己手里，勉强去捞水中月，只会捞到不切实际的幻影而已。  
他和菊池一点也不亲密这个事实，让他难过得想哭。  
所以真的站在舞台中央看到灯光落在菊池身上的时候，中岛是真切地害怕了。  
他看见了什么？  
他看到了多少？  
在舞台上几乎一秒都待不下去，心底却在叫嚣着不能逃——不能逃，绝对不能再离开这个人的目光，也再不能让他逃开自己的目光，就算再有一次，他就会永远失去他了——中岛光是想象一下都觉得这光景让人无法忍受，于是他竭尽全力将自己展现给了他，坚持着没有退缩。  
菊池没有拒绝他，也没有让他为难，更没有给他难堪，一切依然如故。只是某个非常偶然的机缘巧合，他想偷偷看看菊池的时候，发现菊池竟然也在看他。  
那眼神完全没有闪避，接触到他的目光，菊池的眼神微微晃了晃，与他对视了刹那，突然露出个羞涩却可爱的笑容来。  
怎么可能不心动？  
他立刻心跳如擂鼓，血液全冲上大脑，只剩了“好可爱”这个声音不断回荡，那句“喜欢你”差点就要冲破喉咙，就这样把他这辈子最大的秘密公诸于众，他按捺下雀跃的悸动，也对菊池露出笑容。  
他是真的很喜欢他。  
无论怎么确认心意，得到的都只有越来越喜欢这独一无二的答案而已。  
说起来，菊池的信息素是什么味道的？  
中岛拎着水信玄饼的盒子，站在电梯里看着不断升高的数字神游天外。  
毫不谦虚地说他与菊池认识的时间不会输给舍内的任何人，但是……  
中岛又觉得挫败。  
认识又算得了什么呢，有的是人比他与菊池相处相处的时间更久，有的是人比他更得菊池的心。  
他一次也没有闻到过菊池的信息素气味。  
与香水略有不同的，信息素除去各人特有的香外，都存在着或浓或淡的“引诱”和“俘获”感，比起香水，倒更像是神造世人时作为天选之子被加诸在alpha们身上的天生魅力。  
中岛第一次闻到alpha信息素气味时，就深感不妙。  
他对任何与生俱来的弱势都十分抗拒，但偏偏就是有无法抗拒的东西存在在世界上，更不巧的就是他正好就是那天生弱势的一方。  
虽然很不想承认，但他中岛健人，是个假装beta的omega。  
明明他都已经这么喜欢菊池了，菊池却对他的气味毫无反应，仿佛他真是个beta。  
中岛觉得自己一定是藏得太好了。  
他信心满满，感觉菊池都发现不了他是omega，这世界上就更不可能有人会发现他是omega。  
这么想着，他按下了门铃。  
过了会儿，门内传来沙哑的声音：“……中岛？”  
他举了下手里的盒子：“我来看看你，经纪人说你发烧了一个人在家，我不放心。”  
好久没回应。  
久到他纳闷菊池是不是直接晕厥过去了要叫公寓管理员来开门的时候，突然传出一声不甚友善的：“……回去，不需要你照顾。”  
听起来很是暴躁又不耐烦，中岛一路上把水信玄饼小心翼翼拿过来的艰辛被他这话一下撩起邪火，他冷静了下觉得不能跟病人讲道理：“我好远跑过来的，还有这个水信玄饼是专门给你买的……”  
话没说完，菊池再次粗暴地打断他：“谁让你过来的，我不想见你。”  
中岛顿了顿。  
“我才不想见你。”  
他转身准备走，却听到身后门锁卡嗒一声开了。  
“谁让你过来的？”  
中岛得意洋洋，他转头回来，却一个字也说不出来了。  
他周身汹涌而起的沸腾血液让脸上顿时泛起潮红，他被菊池带出来苦甜香气紧紧包裹，动弹不得。  
“你……你……”  
中岛张口结舌，不知道该捂鼻子还是逃跑，但是这香味实在太让人沉醉，他没有捂住鼻子也没有逃跑，反而下意识地靠了一步过去，近到他看清菊池额头上的汗珠，也更清楚地感受到了那股香气。  
他从来不知道原来心仪的人的信息素气味这么好闻，竟然让他感觉到原来菊池是活生生的人，此刻就在自己眼前，染上了无比鲜活的人间气——  
“你……发情了？”  
中岛听说过alpha会在极其偶然的巧合下出现和omega一样的发情期，原因复杂至今也没有个什么定论，只不过也不是病症，只需要发泄出来就好了。  
只不过没想到，菊池成了中招的人。  
他凑得更近，不知不觉看呆了。  
菊池见他小动物般拱过来就差黏到自己身上，抗拒似的用手挡他，过了会儿却问他：“你在看什么？”  
他听了这句话稍微冷静了下来，失落感又浮现出来，他忍不住又叹气。  
“为什么叹气……不舒服？”  
菊池刚刚推他的手现在握住了他的手腕，眼神里的真切担心让中岛心里一软。  
“我在想……”他迎上菊池的视线，“我错过了好久你看我的眼睛……明明这么漂亮。”  
菊池被他说得不自在：“你在说什么呢。”  
他盯着菊池，没有答话。  
“我说，我来帮你吧？”

\---

菊池被他推进房间，他还没凑过去就被菊池眼神警告，他只能不情愿地拐出来按指示找着临时抑制剂，找了半天他心烦气躁，把药箱的盖子一扣，长呼了口气。  
菊池见他进来对他伸手，他便对菊池笑眯眯，把顺路倒的水放在他手上。  
他看到他一脸不明所以，便道：“喝点水吧。”  
菊池不知道他是何用意，却也没怀疑，仰头把水喝了。  
“药呢？”  
从菊池的角度看过去，那个逆着光的人，眼角像是泛起一点湿意。  
“我拿过来了啊。”  
中岛镇定自若，笑容一点也没有减弱，菊池还没明白是怎么回事，温热就从嘴唇上传来，随着一阵天旋地转，看着自己的视界里不再是房间的墙壁而是天花板，他才反应过来自己被中岛狠狠地推到，压在了床上。  
“中……！”  
没来得及出声，中岛的吻又落下来，凶狠地像是要夺走他的理智，只不过他看到中岛的耳朵绯红，亲吻也没有丝毫技巧，只有心意和决心十分真实，在胡乱的吻里，中岛伸手来扒他的衣服，他感觉到中岛手背上微凉的皮肤擦过自己的肚腹，在那里燃起燎原烈火。  
中岛感觉自己还没亲够就被摁住肩膀，菊池强行把两个人分开一段距离，他在菊池的瞳孔里看到一个满脸春意的自己——他也不觉得有什么害臊，更丢脸的样子早就被菊池看得一清二楚，接下来的事情，不过就是生米煮成熟饭而已——他看到菊池的嘴角边有丝血迹，大概是刚刚动作太急咬伤了他，他听到菊池气急败坏的声音：“你知道自己在做什么吗！”  
中岛把菊池按住自己的手拉开扑上去就去抱他，故意用手心去摸结实的腹肌，动作越来越往下：“你不是要抑制剂吗！我来当你的抑制剂！”  
开玩笑呢，他这么大一个omega在这里，还是自己心爱的对象，此时不上更待何时啊？  
菊池被他拨撩得心脏都要炸了，中岛的一举一动在他眼里被无限放大，有着名为“喜欢”的增幅器，中岛做什么都能要了他的命，他残存的理智让他赶快把中岛赶走，但本能却又不希望把中岛放走，正在进退两难，他猛然闻到一股陌生却又充满了诱惑的香气。那股香甜美可口，好像眼前的人化身成一块诱人的蛋糕，满身满心都只剩了想把他吞吃进肚的念头。  
中岛坐在他腿上脱衣服，见他看他，伸手就来抚他的脸，低声对他道：“我在呢，我来当你的抑制剂。”  
随着中岛话音落下，那股甜蜜的香爆发似的充满了房间，竭力与他的信息素纠缠，似乎要把他心里那压抑了许久的、只对中岛一个人的欲望一把火烧个干净，不把两个人烧个干净是无论如何也不会罢休了。  
中岛望着他一双眼睛全是挑衅，他从来没有发现这个人斗志昂扬的样子如此充满魅力，他暗恋中岛许久，见过他许多不被外人见过的样子，心里得意都是只属于他的珍宝，却在这突如其来的时空里，又发现了中岛的另一番样子。  
菊池觉得那些平时刻意保持的距离或许都很无趣，他心存侥幸把中岛和自己隔开，在两个人中间划下一条看似不可逾越的鸿沟，他觉得这样才能保持自己，但却怎么也不忍心回头，生怕一回头就看到中岛湿漉漉的眼睛。  
没想到，中岛不仅没有退缩，反而越来越逼近，试图跨越那条鸿沟，这让他有些不知所措，一下就被中岛占了上风。  
中岛见菊池脸上表情有些混沌的迷茫，神情像极了刚入社时舞蹈动作记不住时的无辜和茫然，他越看越爱，忍不住又去亲他。  
中岛不知怎么的生出一股欺负人的快感，他一边抓住菊池的肩膀把他压制在床上，一边伸手隔着棉质内裤去摸裤裆里已经勃起，那东西在掌心昂然挺立，中岛恶向胆边生，不仅用掌心摩擦已经湿了一小片的前端，还顺着柱身往下用手指握住做起模拟性交的动作，即便是隔着一层布，他还是听到菊池一声闷哼。  
这下他看到菊池狠狠瞪他，眼神也不再那么清明，几乎就是一瞬间，吻的主动权就转了一圈，菊池把他抱住，一条腿挤进他的双腿间，在他的腰上捏了一把。  
这下中岛觉得自己的逞强全被榨干了。腰上的皮肤敏感得不行，被菊池带着高热的手抚摸，他几乎就这样失去了所有的力气。菊池的信息素香味倒灌进他的脑子里，把他的理智搅成一堆浆糊，中岛拼尽最后一丝清明，伸手把内裤勾了下来，那刚刚被他在掌心里逗弄的性器就这样如凶器般出现在他眼前。  
“风磨。”  
中岛的声音不知道什么时候也变得甜甜软软，菊池不知道他的舌头舔过手指是下意识的还是故意做给他看，他听到中岛这样叫他，直觉就感觉到了不妙，但还没来得及想出什么应对的法子，中岛突然笑了起来。  
他不是没见过中岛的笑容，大部分时候中岛都是那个人见人爱的大甜心，笑容极富朝气和感染力，现在的这个笑容，却无端让菊池感到不妙。他的直觉应验得很快，中岛往后退了些，俯下身去。  
菊池手上的青筋都暴了起来，中岛的舌尖在濡湿的顶端玩耍似的舔过，在嫣红的嘴唇上留下一道晶亮的水痕。  
“够了中岛……”  
没等菊池说完，中岛得寸进尺地握住了下面的柱身，把两个圆球也握在掌心，对他一笑。  
“乖哦，我这就来帮你。”  
他眼睁睁地看着中岛把那东西一点点含进去，一下吞进三分之二，吞不下去的部分被他用手好好照顾，只能听见他喉咙里模糊传来的声音。  
中岛凭着一时兴起把这东西含进去，但他也没做过这样的事，只能本能地动了动舌头。但没想到菊池的声音却忽的低了下去，忍受不了一般喘息了声。中岛觉得自己浑身的血液都沸腾起来，下意识地抚摸下方的囊袋，舌头在前端来回舔舐，菊池的低喘不断地传到空气里刺激着他的鼓膜，仿佛是强力的催情药，虽然性器时不时顶到他的喉咙让他干呕，却激起他一阵受虐般的快感。  
后面湿了。  
中岛还好好地穿着裤子，却能清晰地感觉到自己的后穴不断涌出温热的液体，沾湿了内裤。他感觉得到菊池正在目不转睛地看他，不会错过一秒，这更令他兴奋，吞吐时发出的轻微声音、舌头舔过时发出的水声，他的后颈也开始发热，那股被他自己放出来引诱菊池的信息素变得缠绵，徐徐缠绕在了两个人身上，变成了旖旎的网。  
“够了。”  
过程并不长，却像是被拉得无限长，他的肩膀被推开，接着就被搂住，他来不及把液体吞下去，在嘴角边流下一道醒目的水痕。他被菊池搂住，靠着菊池的肩膀，有点迷惑地想，自己这算是玩尽兴了，还是玩过头了？  
但菊池也没给他留多少思考的时间，他的裤子被拉下来，甚至来不及脱下，他的大腿被内裤卡住变成一个恼人的姿势，他的腿中间还被菊池的大腿顶开，露出了沾湿了股缝的臀。他感觉菊池掰开他的腿根，刚刚他含在嘴里的性器在他后方的小口上试探了下，一鼓作气顶了进去。  
中岛一口气没提上来，他像条濒死的鱼挣扎了几下，模糊的抗议被吻封住，菊池没有给他任何喘息的时间，大概是他先前逗弄得太过，他觉得粗大的性器在身体里毫不犹豫地往里深入，他徒劳地往后挣扎，却被一把抓住，直顶到了最深。湿热的后穴紧紧裹住硬挺，他还不忘对菊池笑：“我说了我是你的抑制剂，你想做多少次都可以。”  
他看到菊池呼吸一窒。他的腰被菊池握住，肩膀也被整个圈进怀里，菊池在他耳廓上来回舔舐，明明气定神闲的声音不知怎么的就被他听出一丝把持不住的凶狠：“你自己说的，别后悔。”  
他的弱点被人一手掌握，逃也逃不掉，他甚至才知道自己到底放出了一头怎样的野兽——平时的菊池是绝对的温柔，待他始终考虑着他的心思，尽力体谅着他的思绪——而现在，他的身心都被狂暴的信息素香气狠狠压制，他的每一个细胞都被拽进了这场强硬得不容商量的情事，他张了张嘴，却发现自己只发出了奶猫似的泣音。  
他的腿被菊池掰到最大，从未承受过性事的后穴吞吐着紫红的柱身，他感觉自己的后穴被撑到极限，下腹的毛发和体液纠结在一起，他腿根的嫩肉被摩擦得通红，大概还有青红交接的指印，菊池总是推到最外又猛地进到最深，粗暴的动作却没有让他感觉到任何的不适，后穴不仅承受了动作，甚至还饥渴地含咬起了在身体里横冲直撞的性器。  
快感烟花一样在中岛脑子里炸开，他徒劳地抓住身下的布料，最后十指攥紧了菊池的衣服，他想咬住嘴唇让快感消散一些，却在又一次顶到身体里的软肉时尖叫出来。  
他被菊池拥抱着，极尽所能地温柔亲吻着，眼睛里的光就像黑色的夜幕闪烁的星星。这样的美景，让他心里一阵恍惚。  
他的风磨。  
是他的。  
他伸手抱住心爱的人，随后就被撞地往上抖了一下，又被抓回来钉在楔子上，呼吸都被搅得断断续续，却还是不忘对他的宝贝露出个灿若桃花的笑：“……我的身体……舒服吗……？”  
菊池什么都没有说，就着还在他身体里把他转了个姿势，他的呼吸声音都变了，接着就感觉菊池一口咬在他的肩上。像是这样还不够，菊池在他的脖颈上也咬了一口。  
他的命脉被菊池咬住，顿时慌了，绞紧后穴希望菊池能把注意力转移到正经事上来。他被报复似的一顶，正好顶在藏在深处的软肉上，他长长地“啊——”了声，比刚刚还要强烈的快感让他的泪一下涌了出来，菊池像是得了乐趣，接连顶在那块软肉上，报复他的恶作剧。  
他不知道什么时候射了，射出来的东西被菊池用手抹在他的大腿上，偏偏却没有给他留下任何间歇，他本能地想躲，却被按住，怎么也挣不脱。  
他觉得自己快要被干死了。  
他呜呜咽咽地求饶：“……我……明天还有工作……风磨……风磨……”  
中岛觉得自己浑身提不起一点力气，只剩下后悔的份。但身后的人却没有一丝疲乏，在那块软肉上小幅度地转了几圈后大开大合地又干进去。  
他的生殖腔口被顶开了一条缝——明明不是omega的发情期，他却被迫打开了生殖腔，中岛的眼泪怎么也止不住，后悔自己当初为什么因为一时好玩逗弄菊池了。  
菊池的手来摸他汗湿的额头，温柔地亲他额角，一只手搂着他的腰，突然放慢的节奏让他觉得泡在温水里，紧绷的神经突然放松，让他昏昏欲睡。  
菊池又亲了亲他，“我带你去洗澡，累了就靠着我睡吧。”  
他被这么温柔地对待，惬意地靠着身后人：“你不进来吗？”  
“……中岛！”

\---

一身青红指印加上翘课还有工作迟到被经纪人骂了个痛快，中岛却一点也没觉得自己把菊池按倒这件事有什么不对。  
“你又在想什么呢？”  
菊池拿着水从他背后绕过来，把他搂在怀里。  
“风磨其实是发情期不是发烧这件事我要记在小本本上……如果还有下次的话……”  
“等你发情期比较可靠。”  
中岛被噎，不服气地回：“……我不亏啊我还有抑制剂呢！”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”  
菊池心不在焉，他突然想起个重要问题。  
“风磨，风磨。”  
“？”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
菊池看了他一眼。  
“未来三亿个可能，没有一个我不属于你。”

END.


End file.
